No Regrets
by Bardock92
Summary: And so comes the end of a great man, Andrew Ryan. Whether by good fortune or by fate, he left one last Audio Diary for the world to hear. Andrew Ryan died as he lived, a man. Not a God, not a King, just a Man. Goodbye, Andrew Ryan, shine forever brightly.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, sadly.

No Regrets Audio Diary: If anyone finds this Audio Diary, than they have the honor of hearing the dying words of the man who built the magnificent Rapture. I, Andrew Ryan was once the founder of this brilliant utopia.

Whoever is holding this diary as of the now is to know that I no longer breathe nor does my heart beat, now I am merely another corpse to the graveyard that is my city. My death however, is to be noted with extreme substantial worth however. I was not brought down by the vulgar Splicers, nor those Tin Men or by my own hand. Something less than a man, something bred to sleepwalk through day and night with another's agenda is my conqueror…but who is this one I speak of you ask? I'll tell you…

A man chooses…a slave obeys.

Before I tell you or whomever has located this Audio Diary of my killer, I shall tell you the tale of Rapture. The tale of a man with a vision…and the tales of those who followed. I built Rapture as a safe haven…a place where every man and woman would be entitled to the sweat on their brow, where the great would not be condemned to another's will. Some would call my government an Anarchy or claim that there never even was a government to begin with…they are wrong.

Whoever ventured to my city was given a life changing choice, if you enter my city you are never permitted to rise again to the surface world. I outlawed contact with the outside world because I knew such activities would draw Them to my city…my world. I couldn't allow it…it was not impossible to build Rapture at the bottom of the ocean…it was impossible to build it anywhere else. Do you know why this is? It's because of Them.

The Parasites.

Had I built Rapture anywhere else, those around me would try to claim it for their own lustrous purposes. I would not allow the leeches of the world to steal what is rightfully mine, what is rightfully Andrew Ryan's.

Rapture was supposed to be the future…that was until one of Them came here…one of Them came to Rapture. A Parasite from the world above, whose name shall be known as Frank Fontaine.

Fontaine was a very interesting man, for some reason his presence always caught my eye; and not in the good way. Not in the way where one sees opportunity, but where one sees false fortune and deceitful betrayal.

For a time, I thought I had met my equal, the precise associate I needed to aid me in running the glorious empire that is Rapture. Heh, how foolish I was.

Fontaine and I were business partners for awhile, I trusted him and he trusted me; well, that was the official story anyway. Only a fool believes the official story, one who sees beyond bland lies has my respect; so it is an irony that Fontaine could see past my crooked smile.

The business relationship I had with Fontaine was put out to the people to be working perfectly and everything was simply perfect, if that wasn't any farther than the truth than I would have to be walking a hundred miles. Fontaine and I never really trusted each other, for some reason there was always a tension of sorts between us to. Maybe it was fate, maybe it was karma, maybe it was simply a gut feeling…whatever it was, it was right.

Fontaine ruined everything; he destroyed my city and turned what could've been my greatest advantage against me. I cannot deny his genius, but I cannot look past his cruel deception of controlling the mind of a man not yet born.

The man who ended my life who I shall leave unnamed will ultimately be Fontaine's undoing. Ironic, that the tool he used shall grow to sharp for him to even handle. Regardless of come what may, Fontaine doomed himself the day he twisted a man's will against him.

Goodbye Fontaine, I hope he makes as painful as possible for you. With knowing that the very man who helped you bring me down shall be the very one that ends your life, I, Andrew Ryan, have no further regrets.  
**  
**_**FIN.**_


End file.
